The present invention relates to a plastics material container. Numerous plastics material containers are known from the prior art. Plastics material containers of this type usually have a base area, a main body adjoining it, a shoulder area and an aperture area. In addition, different methods and apparatus for filling these containers are known from the prior art.
In the case of the containers known from the prior art, in particular PET containers or bottles, a cylindrical portion of a pre-set length is usually present below the mouthpiece or the aperture. This cylindrical portion is usually adjoined by an area which is curved towards the inside, i.e. towards the interior of the container, and which usually adjoins this cylindrical part tangentially in this case.
This area can in turn be followed by a further curved area or even a straight part. These areas can in turn merge into a plurality of radii or straight lines which have the maximum container diameter as a boundary. The diameter of the bottle neck too is variable. For many beverages or filled goods it would be desirable for them not to encounter the base of the container directly during the filling, but to flow off over the lateral wall or inner wall of the container. In this way, it is possible to prevent an excessive foaming of the product during the filling procedure. In this case the filled goods can be still beverages and/or beverages to be poured hot, in which case the effect of the foaming described above occurs, in particular, even in the case of carbonated filled goods and should be avoided.
The containers known from the prior art, however, have the drawback that, in particular in the aperture area of the container, the filled product does not pass over the wall but the flow is agitated by the internal configuration of the container and can tear away as a result.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a container which facilitates the filling thereof even with those products which are filled in over the inner wall of the container.